Person of Interest Wiki:Communicating with Other Users
The wiki offers multiple means to communicate with other users, most of them public. Because a wiki is an open, collaborative site, its communication system is built to be transparent, to encourage interaction, and to be available to all the users on the wiki. Consequently, there is no private message (PM) or direct message (DM) system on the Person of Interest wiki, nor does Wikia offer one. Users should have some reasonable expectations for message wall and talk page posts they may leave on the wiki. Each user has a message wall and blog space for his/her personal communication. To access them, click on your user name in the upper right hand corner of the screen. This will take you to your tabbed profile page: * The first tab is your profile. Take a few minutes to create a profile and add an avatar that expresses who you are. Share as much or as little about yourself as you care to. * The second tab is your message wall, where users can communicate with you. More about that to come. * The third tab is your blog, where you can write about topics of interest to you, whether they be theories, reactions to episodes, or anything you like except spoilers. * The last two tabs are lists of your contributions and the pages you follow. Your Message Wall The most commonplace means of communication with another user is on their message wall. Messages on your message wall are public, and visible to all users. Any user may leave or reply to a message on your message wall. You should not expect to be able to leave private messages on another user's message wall or to designate a discussion on your own wall as private. This may be new, and is different from what is typically found on discussion boards or fan websites, but it has advantages in terms of ease of collaboration and openness of communication. You will receive a notification when there is a new message on your message wall. In the upper-right hand corner of the screen, next to your user name you will see a number circled in red, indicating the number of notifications you have. Click on the number and a drop-down menu will appear, showing you where your messages are: your message wall, on another page, or on the forum. Individual users do have some control over what happens to the messages left on their walls. Once you've read a message, you are free to remove it, and are under no obligation to respond to any message other than those from administrators. You may also request that a troublesome user not post on your message wall, but should do so only as a last resort when a conflict cannot be worked out through other means. Having difficulty? Consult an administrator for more assistance, using their message wall. What if a user wishes to communicate privately with another user? If a user has e-mail enabled, you can e-mail them directly from the wiki. Otherwise, you can exchange e-mail addresses privately, choose another off-wiki means of communication, or catch that user in the chat room. The Chat Room The chat room is a great place to meet up with other users, and to talk about the most recent episode, or any element of the show. Admins can often be found hanging around the chat rooms, especially in the evenings. The chat room is open to everyone. See Forum and Chat for details and policies regarding using the chat room. The chat room is also public, but includes a simple private chat function. While in the chat room, you can have a private chat with any other user who is in the chat room at the same time, and has private chat enabled. This is the only private messaging system on the wiki. See Forum and Chat for help using the chat room and the private chat function. Blog Posts Blog post are a great way to talk about the show at length. You can write a blog about anything that interests you: a favorite episode, your latest theories (see User_blog:CsPPP/I_Always_Have_a_Plan..._I_Mean,_Theory! for a great example), your predictions, or something unrelated to the show. There is only one limitation: blogs may not be used to post spoilers, and are subject to the same civility rules as the forums. Blog posts are public, but users can enable or disable the commenting function. Talk Pages Talk pages are critical tools in wiki page development and conflict resolution. Posts on talk pages are public, and each discussion thread is open to the comments of any user on the wiki. If you have concerns, questions, a conflict or any other issue relating to a page, start a thread on a talk page, using the format below. Once one is started, give the community time to respond before taking any action. We are an international community, most of us either work full time or are full time students, and we visit the wiki when we can. Be patient. Creating or Adding to Threads on an Article Talk Page Please begin a new talk page post with a heading, using this syntax: Heading Use of a heading makes your thread editable. Your comments begin flush left, below the heading, and are followed by your signature. Subsequent comments should be indented, using a series of colons (:), and signed. : First additional comment :: Second additional comment ::: Third additional comment, etc. After five or more indents, the discussion can be outdented using the command, allowing the sequence of indents to start over. This prevents text from becoming too narrow. To sign your post, add four tildes (~~~~) behind your comment, or click the signature button at the top of the page.